User talk:Frioux
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Frioux, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 16:49, 29 October 2009 (UTC) User:Frioux/Iop/Damage/Mutilation Hi. Your newly started Iop Build has been moved to User:Frioux/Iop/Damage/Mutilation. Following the Wikia's attempts (Big emphasis on attempt ;P) to organise Builds, all newly made non finished Builds are moved to their creator's User Space untill they are finished. When, and only when, it is in a complete state (As decided by me or another Sysop) will it be moved back to the general Wikia name space. If you have any questions as to what should be added, feel free to look at Dofus:Builds (Though it isn't finished). Thanks in advance. Galrauch (talk) 20:04, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Response: Okay, I finished editing it for now, not sure what would be needed more, for the leveling guide section, it seem useless to me and is kinda build independent as I see it. ::Well for starters you'd need to remove all the first person, as well as just generally more detail. Galrauch (talk) 20:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Your Build still isn't up to my standards, mainly it being too short and the formatting not up to standard. The best example of what I'd like in a Build is Osamodas/Chance/1 (Still not finished mind). Please ask in future if you want the Build moved back to the main namespace, so I can make sure it is up to standard. Galrauch (talk) 16:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay okay, im out. Frioux (talk) 16:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry if I seem a bit harsh, it's honestly not my intention. The issue I have is that Builds on this Wikia are such an on going issue (They all really need a massive revamp) that I'm often quite pushy to prevent more waste added to it. The Build as it is is nice, it's a good, original idea and not yet recorded on this Wikia. The issues are that as of yet the Build's still quite short, just flush out the Equipment, Spell and Characteristic coverage and it'll be fine. Galrauch (talk) 22:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC)